Switching is Always Fun
by necessarily-anonymous
Summary: What the title says. Naruto doesn't think its fair that he has to bottom all the time. Naruto and Sasuke. Oneshot. NC-17. AU.


**A/N : **I wrote this a while back, forgot to upload it here. lol. Hope you guys enjoy this. Beta'd by the lovely Hanyou_elf.

** Because Switching is Always Fun **

"Hey Sasuke-teme..."

"What?"

"When was the last time we had sex?"

Sasuke stopped typing on his laptop and turned to look down at his blonde boyfriend, a little confused by the question.

"An hour ago?" he answered, watching Naruto carefully. The other man was lying next to him on their bed, his arms and legs out stretched, taking up most of the space on the mattress. His eyes were firmly on the ceiling as he spoke, which usually meant he was trying to hide something.

"And before that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke frowned when he detected a little irritation in his lover's voice.

"Don't be stupid," he said, adjusting his glasses and going back to his laptop.

There was a flurry of movement on his side and Sasuke was suddenly staring at his empty lap. Where his very expensive computer should have currently been.

"What the hell dobe? Give it back," he snapped, now fully turning to the blonde.

Naruto scowled at him, tossing the computer none too gently onto the bed side table behind him.

"That's office property!" Sasuke said. He wasn't used to Naruto behaving like a child and he couldn't help but get angrier when he realised he had no idea why his partner was upset. He flung off his blanket, ready to grab the laptop from behind Naruto, but the moron blocked his attempt by rising to his knees, effectively blocking it from view.

Sasuke stared up at the blonde, contemplating getting up so he could push him out of the way, but then he decided against it. He was a little weary after their love making before and violence, while it was appealing, would worsen the situation. He needed to submit a report to Itachi the next morning, and failure to do so, in Itachi's own cold words would be 'regrettable'. Meaning his brother would make his life hell for the next year or so.

"Dobe, just give it back. I have work-"

"First answer the question, teme," Naruto insisted, folding his arms over his chest.

It took a moment for Sauske to remember what exactly the question was.

"Err... two days ago, I suppose?" he answered finally.

"And before that?"

It was Sasuke's turn to scowl, "Just give it back!"

Naruto's blue eyes glinted steel, "Answer the question."

Sasuke took a deep breath, his stubborn streak tempting him to refuse to answer. But a flash of Itachi's almost frown in case he didn't manage to complete the report made him hesitate.

"Two days before that..."

Naruto unfolded his arms and sat back down on the bed with a bounce, his eyes now level. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, trying to look into those blue eyes and guess what this was all about.

"So we have had…" Naruto counted on his fingers, "Sex around fifteen times this month, give or take."

"..."

Naruto continued, ignoring his silence. "Last month was the same, so all in all, in the last three months. We've slept together sixty times."

"So?" Sasuke asked, his eyes straying to his laptop behind Naruto.

"When was the last time I topped, teme?"

Sasuke's gaze snapped back to Naruto, surprised to see genuine anger and disappointment in his voice.

"... That time in Itachi's house," he said softly.

"And when was that?" Naruto was glaring at him.

"Three months ago..." Sasuke could see where this was going, and he was dreading it.

"Exactly. So in the last sixty times that we've fucked-" Sasuke winced at the harsh language. It meant that his dobe was pissed. "-Not once have I fucked you."

"I thought you liked it," Sasuke said, the defense an automatic reaction.

"I do," Naruto snapped. "Though I'm beginning to think that _you_ hate me topping."

Sasuke widened his eyes, "That's not it..."

"Then what is it?" Naruto growled. "When we agreed to do this teme, I told you I wouldn't be treated like all the others."

Sasuke was silent, panic ballooning inside of him. It wasn't that he hated bottoming for Naruto; in fact he enjoyed it very much. The first time they had slept together, it had been Naruto on top, owing to the very violent confrontation they had had. After that they always switched, feeding off of each other's moods. In the past few months, however, things had been different.

Naruto's tone was now bordering on upset, "But whenever I try to switch, you become a total asshole about it, teme."

Sasuke swallowed, absolutely still as Naruto moved towards him. He didn't know how to explain it clearly himself. It had all started when he had been promoted and Itachi became his direct boss. While he loved his brother and all, Itachi was, to put it mildly, a controlling bastard. He needed everything to be exactly as he said and when he said, including Sasuke.

"And because I love you, you take advantage," Naruto was now looking down at him, on his knees and with hands on his hips. He looked very much like he wanted to beat Sasuke's face in.

Sasuke avoided his eyes, knowing there was truth in what he was saying. It wasn't that he didn't want Naruto to top, it was just that after a whole day of being ordered around by his brother, he needed to remind himself that he had at least some semblance of control. He was an Uchiha after all...

"You _know_ I'll never say no to you," Naruto said, furious. "So like the jerk that you are, you - you -" He broke off, preferring to just glare down at him.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, so he settled for saying nothing.

"Well?" Naruto nudged him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sasuke looked up for a moment, resenting the almost patronising tone the dobe had taken. Like he was being admonished for breaking a vase, or spilling the milk.

"If you really had it in you dobe, you wouldn't have to _ask_ me to let you top."

Sasuke smirked up at the shocked blonde, letting his words sink in for a moment. He was ready for an enraged 'teme,' or to have Naruto punch him in the face; to have a fight. But he instead he was met with silence. He glanced up at the dobe, surprised at the fierce grin on the other's face. Almost like Naruto had been expecting him to react like he did.

"Wrong answer, teme."

Naruto descended on him before he could react. Lips pressed roughly into his, so forceful that Sasuke bumped his head painfully on the headboard as he was pushed down. He understood that the kiss was more of a punishment than anything else, but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. And it didn't mean he would give in easily either.

He wrenched his face away. "Stop it dobe, I need to work."

Naruto's eyes burned in lust and anger, "Fuck that."

Sasuke shook his head once, one hand pushing against the dobe's chest, trying to get more room to manoeuvre himself. It was a game they used to play before, when they first began to see each other. Only then, Sasuke really was in denial, and Naruto always had to work for it. He liked it sometimes, to see how much he could frustrate Naruto. In a sick kind of way, it was comforting to see how much of an effect he had on his lover. Never mind if he was provoking fury or love.

Naruto straddled him and encircled the hand that was pushing him away in an unforgiving grip. One wrist pinned to the bed, Sasuke used his other hand to block him but it was a half hearted attempt, and both of them knew it. Naruto caught it easily, and soon both hands were pinned on either side of Sasuke's head as hungry eyes stared down at him.

"Why does it always have to be like this teme..." Naruto murmured, leaning down to lick at his collar bone.

Sasuke didn't answer for a moment, then he smirked slightly, "Because we like it this way."

Naruto looked at him in surprise, then a grin inched its way on his face and Sasuke swore he could see a canine peek through.

"Maybe."

A sharp pain blooming on his shoulder told him that Naruto had bit him, and he squirmed slightly. Naruto liked it rough, he knew that. But usually only when he was on top. It was a strange relationship they had; Sasuke had to admit, as he turned his head to give Naruto more access to his neck. People always assumed that he was the rough one, going by his asshole like personality, but on the contrary, he was a gentle lover. Yes maybe a little selfish, but still gentle. And most of the time, the dobe preferred it that way.  
Naruto nudged his legs apart and he resisted on reflex, earning a low growl from the man above him.

Both of them had had less than ideal childhoods, the similarities as striking as the differences. Both were orphans, but Naruto had grown up parentless and alone, abuse a daily part of his life. As a consequence, he needed someone to care for him, to show him that he was loved, and had an almost insatiable craving to love someone in turn.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had grown up differently. When his parents had died in a car crash, his older brother Itachi took over the role as parent, making sure Sasuke was never left wanting. But the younger Uchiha was left unsatisfied. Itachi was too distant for Sasuke to actually reach out and touch, always working, always burdened, always on a pedestal perched so high it was impossible to grasp him. The only time he had witnessed any real emotion on his brother's face was when their parents had died. He realised then, as a young boy of eight, that along with immense grief, he could not help but be vindicated to see the anguish on his brother's face, to know that he was also human. It made him feel connected to his precious person, made him feel loved, to be able share their suffering, even if it was only for a moment. He supposed it was then that he developed his secret affinity to a little bit of pain.

Naruto left his hands after giving them a warning squeeze to stay where they were. Sauske ignored it, his fingers running along strong muscled biceps. Naruto gripped his thighs and pushed them apart, earning a low moan from Sasuke. The blond was especially aggressive tonight, and he supposed it was his fault. It had been a long time since he had let himself go, mainly due to what was happening at work.

While he enjoyed losing control some of the time, it didn't mean he let anyone have him. However the one person who could revive that darker side, buried deep inside him, was Naruto. Who was currently in the process of divesting him of his pants. Sasuke regretted sleeping shirtless, it made it more difficult to resist Naruto's advances when he felt course finger pads brush his navel. Sasuke bit his lip to stop a cry from escaping his lips when the blond ground into him, their arousals pressed together in tight, hot friction.

"Unh, dobe!" Sasuke groaned when Naruto rocked against him. Desperate for more friction, he moved his hands in an attempt to stroke himself. His lover let out an annoyed humph, and a second later both hands were pinned to the bed again on either side of his head.

"If you're going to do it, then get it over with," Sasuke snapped. "I have work to do-"

Naruto chuckled, "Wow, you're really asking for it today, teme."

Sasuke tested the grip on his hands, and found it was almost impossible to get free, especially when the dobe was sitting right on top of him.

"Tch."

Naruto responded by kissing him again, delving his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. They kissed and bit and then kissed some more; their tongues were running over teeth and gum, exploring every inch of flesh like marking territory. By the end of it, Sasuke was breathless and hard, bucking into Naruto's erection that was pressed against his own. The half pleasure was driving him crazy.

"Mmm, teme. You're right," Naruto whispered in his ear. "I really should have insisted before..."

Sasuke was apprehensive that the blond didn't seem half as undone as he was. He always hated the fact that Naruto had almost thrice the stamina he had. When he topped, it meant that he could be a torturous tease... if he wanted to. Usually none of them had the patience for it to last that long, but going by the languid licks and nibbles on his throat it meant that the dobe was in a dangerous mood.

His eyes caught the half open laptop lying on the dresser, and he gulped. Shit, Itachi was going to _kill_ him –

"Fuck!" Sasuke hissed when Naruto twisted a nipple harshly.

"Did you just think about work?" he demanded, glaring down at him.

"..."

"Teme!" Naruto growled, squeezing his arousal a little too tight.

"Nngh!" He was being kissed again, in that possessive, almost brutal way that only Naruto could. It held no room for argument, and no room for any thought except the promise those lips and tongue held.

Sasuke felt his hands being transferred to the top of his head, kept in place with a hold on his wrists that was almost bruising. His lover's strength turned him on, even when he was fucking Naruto. To know that such a powerful person would be willing to submit to him… And it turned him on even now; the knowledge that he couldn't get free even if he wanted to.

Sasuke's leg was thrown over a shoulder casually, exposing him to Naruto's intense gaze. The Uchiha was sure he would never get enough of that look. The penetrating, lust filled gaze that shook him to the very core. It was different from all the others he had taken to bed, because behind the passion, there was love. A love that was so sure of itself that Naruto didn't see the need to hide it. It was open and displayed to him unashamedly, as clear and pure as the man himself. Sasuke was addicted to it, mainly because he understood that it was something he would never be able to accomplish.

"Are you just going to stare, Naruto?" he managed between pants.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, squeezing his wrists together in another warning.

"Shut up 'ske"

Sasuke sneered, "Dobe."

The finger entered him without warning, a sign that he had successfully pissed off his lover. He arched off the bed, but Naruto pressed him back on to the mattress with his weight. It felt uncomfortable to have something inside him after so long, but he wasn't given time to complain.

A second finger was added, and this time he let out a low moan. The lube felt cold inside of him and he struggled to stop from crying out when a third finger was added less than a second later. His eyes snapped open, writhing when the digits inside him wriggled and knotted. Shit, three fingers were too fast, too soon. It had been months, for god's sake. He glared at Naruto, who was looking down at him with a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Naruto! You oaf!" he bit out, breathless. He tugged on the hold on his wrists, wanting to move into a better position, but Naruto wouldn't let him. He squirmed in an effort to rid his body of the intrusion and the blond frowned.

"Keep still, teme. You're not making this easy."

"It's been three months, you stupid mor- gah!"

Sasuke broke off, a surge of white pleasure swallowing the remaining air he had. Naruto let out a small "hah" of triumph, but it was hardly heard. It had been so long since something had been inside of him that he had forgotten the engulfing ecstasy that came with it.

Once Naruto found his prostate, he went after it relentlessly, each movement of his fingers reducing Sasuke's brain into a level of incoherency he never thought possible of himself. But then those fingers disappeared. He dug his nails into his palm to stop himself from letting out a rather un-Uchiha like whine. Shit, so there _was_ a reason he had tried to delay this. It was just too damn embarrassing to let happen more often.

Naruto didn't let him wait for too long, and Sasuke took a deep breath when he felt a thick erection part his cheeks. Being mentally prepared didn't dull the throb as the head pushed in. He tried to relax, made easier by Naruto who was licking and nibbling at his lips, almost coaxing him to let go. He was glad that his lover was considerate enough to pause for a moment, letting him get used to the slight intrusion, but it singed his pride more than he cared to admit. He didn't have to be treated like something that was about to break. And Naruto knew that.

"Dobe, what the hell are you waiting for?" he snapped, almost in reflex.

Naruto let out a sigh above him, "You are such a bastard, you know that?"

Sasuke squeezed his muscles, sure that he probably suffocated Naruto's head as he did so. The gasp from the dobe proved that much and he smirked up at his lover, daring him to do what Sasuke himself would never do if he was in Naruto's place. Both of them knew that Naruto was much larger than three fingers.

Naruto glared at him, his eyes clouded over with need. He let out a grunt, which Sasuke interpreted as "fine." And then he entered him.

Sasuke arched back, a long moan torn from his throat as he felt hot hard flesh thrust inside him. Pain and pleasure sizzled around his lower back and he fought to control his breathing; but he loved it. The feeling of Naruto moving inside him, the way they joined perfectly together, the way the blond trembled as he gripped his wrists; he would never get enough of it.

Naruto let out a strangled cry above him,

"You're so damn t – tight!"

Sasuke rocked against him, and was rewarded with a fluid thrust that propelled him backwards. His knuckles cracked against the headboard but neither of them cared. Both men were lost in the haze of movement and pleasure; every alternate plunge into his body stabbed Sasuke's prostate, making him harder and harder, slowly shredding his control into white oblivion. His arousal was pressed against his stomach and he shifted so his leg was hooked onto Naruto's other shoulder, allowing them to push closer together. It gave his cock the much needed friction he craved, trapped between their chests. Desperate for more contact, Sasuke found Naruto's lips and slipped his tongue inside, dominating the kiss and enjoying the low groan from his lover.

They broke apart when they could no longer breathe, Sasuke's breath came in uneven gasps as Naruto continued to pound into him. The bed rocked underneath them and Sasuke shut his eyes when he felt the familiar tingle of an impending orgasm. It inched closer with each silent moan, each painful meeting of their bodies,until it was looming over him with the inertia of a tidal wave.

When it crashed over him, Sasuke had no air to breathe, let alone cry out. The overwhelming ecstasy dimmed the edges of his vision, sweeping him away and back and away in the rhythm of Naruto's movements. Which had become erratic and more forceful as he neared the end himself.

Sasuke collapsed onto the mattress, letting out a tired groan as Naruto kept hammering into him, wincing a little as the grip on his wrists squeezed tighter, warning him that the blond was only moments away from release. Naruto's mouth found the spot he had bitten earlier, teeth and tongue latching on to it painfully. Sasuke let his neck fell back, moaning as Naruto growled into his throat, knowing there would be a bruise in the morning, but hardly caring. It was just a few seconds later, after a particularly hard thrust, that he felt warm liquid fill him up and then dribble out as Naruto kept rocking into him. He didn't stop until each and every drop of cum had been milked from his cock.

The blond gasped a garbled "S'ske!" as he finished, tumbling onto Sasuke with the grace of a puppet whose strings had just snapped.

Sasuke shifted to accommodate the weight, the blond's hair tickling the sensitive skin of his neck as Naruto continued to lap at the junction of his throat and shoulder. Sasuke sighed, flinging one aching arm to stretch on the bed, the other one settling on Naruto's back . The moron hadn't even taken his shirt off!

"You're heavy dobe," he complained.

Naruto snorted, "Did you hear me whining when you passed out on top of me once?"

Sasuke glowered at the ceiling. He did not _whine_.

"Shut up. It only happened because of you and your freakish stamina."

Naruto mumbled an incoherent reply into his neck.

"What?"

Naruto lifted his head for a moment, his grinning eyes found Sasuke's,

"I said, you like my freakish stamina, teme."

"Moron," Sasuke replied, grabbing blond locks and pushing his head back down. He twitched when a tongue snaked out to circle the earlier bruise. Shit, that was going to be hard to cover up tomorrow morning. Itachi would be smirking at him for the whole of next week, in that irritating, superior way of his. Not to mention the office fangirls. He could already imagine their annoying giggling and coy blushing as they pointed at him behind his back.

It was a whole second before Sasuke connected his thoughts to the real problem.

"Fuck!"

He shoved a grumbling Naruto off of him and lunged for his laptop. He glanced at this wrist watch. Oh crap. It was already 4 in the morning. Just how was he going to finish this report in three hours? Shit, shit, shit! Stupid Naruto for distracting him! Stupid him for giving in!

"Whatsa matter 'ske?" Naruto slurred. He had rolled onto his back and was scratching his chest leisurely, rather like a well fed feline. It made Sasuke furious. The dobe knew very well what the matter was.

"How the hell am I going to finish this by tomorrow!" he said, folding his legs under him and opening his computer. He stared at the only half completed report, his brow furrowing. It had taken him the whole day to get that far...

There was silence on Naruto's end, then he shrugged, "Your boss is your brother, teme. I don't think he'll mind giving you a longer leash."

Sasuke scowled at the blond, the choice of words he had used was not making the situation any better.

"Shut up," he ordered, pushing Naruto away when he tried coming closer.

"Oh come on..." he crooned, slithering up next to him. "Just call in sick or something..."

Naruto kissed the side of his jaw and Sasuke frowned, his resolve hiccupping. The blond moved downward swiftly, leaving a trail of saliva on his skin as he sucked on his adam's apple.

"Dobe," he said, frustrated that the blonde was once again successfully distracting him. He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to think, and it was the second Naruto needed because the warm weight of the laptop was replaced by a much hotter, heavier body.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shirt, damp with his cum, to wrench him away but then a hand cupped his balls and he let out a gasp. Shit, stimulation so soon after sex hurt dammit!

"Naruto…" he warned. The nips and sucks were becoming sharper as they reached his chest.

Naruto moaned a reply and Sasuke tangled his fingers tightly in blond hair as a tongue flicked his nipple, knowing that if he didn't keep some kind of control over the blonde, he would probably be flipped over and fucked again.

He ran over all the excuses he could give Itachi... and all of them ended with his brother catching his lie and piling him with even more work. The bastard. Maybe he _should_ call in sick.

Sharp teeth bit too hard on a nipple and he pulled on Naruto's hair hard enough to illicit an "_Ow!_" from him.

"I'm not a chew toy, Naruto," he chided, smirking down at his lover. Naruto pouted at him, his eyes widening in innocence, but Sasuke just gripped his hair tighter in response. He knew that look, and it did not work on him.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered, his eyes glittering in a mischievous malevolence that very few people were privy to.

"Moron."

Naruto gave him a playful wink, before grabbing him and pulling him down until he was hovering over Sasuke on all fours.

"You know I'm not done, right?"

"..."

Naruto laughed softly, kissing him gently on the lips, "Don't worry teme, I'll protect you from your Aniki."

"Idiot," Sasuke growled, harsher than he had intended, but Naruto just waggled his eyebrows in a poor imitation of being hurt.

_Both men knew Sasuke would eventually give in._

A/N : Woooo...lookie, my third Naruto and Sasuke smut shot. yay! Critique is welcome, i always love to make my stuff better. And what i love even more is knowing people like what ive

written. *sly grin*


End file.
